Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Twenty-Three
Castle of Legends: Darren groaned as he slipped back into consciousness, his hand going to his head, rubbing his temple. His head was pounding. He looked around, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He was back in his dorm and laying on his bed, the sheets twisted and creased where he lay. Darren pulled himself to his feet, his hand still to his head, the dulling pain in his head was almost excruciating, and walked to the bathroom. When he got in, he splashed some water into his face, using a wet towel to wipe off all the dry blood that covered his jaw and cheeks. "Darren?" Darren turned suddenly and stared. Alex stood by the door, wearing a aquamarine nightgown, it wasn't see through like Diana's, but it still almost made Darren's mouth drool, he also saw, with a pang of guilt, the two deep, purple puncture marks on her neck. He shook his head, remembering he should be mad, and glared at her "How...How did you get me here?" She was silent for a moment, not meeting his eye "I....I knocked you uncoinscious with a rock and Diana helped me carry you here..." She said finally, and Darren stared, disbelieving "How could you do that? Did i just let you?" He said, the pain in his head as he raised his voice turned from piercing to almost unbearable. "No..." she sighed and Darren could tell she was near to tears "I...I used my siren song on you" Darren gave her a confused look "A what?" "A siren song...some Nymphs have the power, since we're closely related to the Sirens, they use a hypnotic song to lure sailors to their deaths...some even kiss them, and they become their slaves...makes sense, the original Siren was conceived by a Succubus Demon" Darren shook his head "So...you hypnotised me then hit me with a rock?" She nodded slowly, Darren wanted to grab her and shout at her, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he simply looked away from her, looking at anything but her "...Why did you stop me?" Her voice was quivering "I...I couldn't let you kill her Darren, i know she deserves it for everything she's done...but Darren...you killed a werewolf!" "It was going to kill me!" He burst out, looking into her eye and taking a step towards her, she faltered and stepped back "What would you have done? If i hadn't bitten it, if i hadn't ended its life, I would be the one dead in the forest!" "I know!" She shouted back, glaring despite the tears running down her eyes "You think i don't know that? When i heard the scream, when i thought you were dying....it tore me apart Darren, and while i know you did a terrible thing i....i wouldn't change a thing if i could, cause i don't want you to die Darren!" She suddenly burst out and hugged him, Darren stepped back, thrown off guard "God...i don't want you to die...." She sobbed into his blood covered shirt, Darren shivered as he felt the wet tears spread along his shirt and put his hands to her shoulders "Hey...Hey, ssh" Darren said, calming her enough so she broke away, her arms still around him, and looked up at him, those aura black eyes like two pools that he just wanted to dive in. And the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. Category:The Blood of Humans Category:The Blood Trilogy